Besoin de conseil
by Paige0703
Summary: Hinata est dans le doute et va finalement recevoir les conseils d'un de ses senpais... Mais où tout cela va l'emmener et surtout en quoi son senpai pourra l'aider à y voir plus clair ?


_**Bonjour, Bonjour !**_

 _ **Me voici avec une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom avec mon petit couple préféré ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit OS sera vous séduire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot en bas de la page :)**_

 _ **°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**_

 _ **Besoin de conseil**_

L'entraînement matinal de l'équipe de volley du lycée de Karasuno venait tout juste de commencer dans le gymnase. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord l'entraînement par le service pendant que Nishinoya, lui, perfectionnait ses réceptions. Alors que le tour de Kageyama arrivait, un petit rouquin posa un regard sur le corps de ce dernier. Il le détailla minutieusement et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était déjà à lui de servir. Il s'avança rapidement, manquant de tomber avant de servir à son tour. Une fois la ballon de l'autre côté du terrain, il se tourna brusquement vers Kageyama. L'avait-il vu ? Avait-il vu son service parfaitement réussi ? Bon, Nishinoya l'avait réceptionné sans aucune difficulté, mais là n'était pas le problème. Hinata croisa alors le regard de Kageyama et il eut bien du mal à ne pas sourire. Il alla se placer non loin de Sugawara tout en gardant tout de même un œil sur le passeur de première année.

Ils passèrent bien vite aux attaques et Hinata put donner libre court à son talent alors que Kageyama et Sugawara s'occupaient des passes. Hinata fit en sorte de n'attaquer que les balles du passeur de première année et à chaque fois qu'il finissait une attaque, il se tournait inévitablement vers le passeur. Il n'eut pourtant aucun compliment hormis le regard calme de Kageyama, ce qui l'énervait de plus en plus. C'est quelque peu sur les nerfs qu'il retourna au fond du court, derrière Tanaka. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, ayant vu son regard noir quand il était passé près de lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Tanaka au rouquin.

\- Rien... répondit Hinata en boudant pourtant.

Pourquoi Kageyama ne remarquait-il pas tous ses efforts ? Pourquoi l'engueulait-il quand il faisait une faute, mais ne le complimentait-il pas quand il faisait un bon point ? Pourquoi n'avait-il droit qu'à des regards de colère et non droit à des sourires ou autres ? Ce qui l'énervait surtout était de ne pas savoir pourquoi tout cela l'énervait.

Sawamura partagea l'équipe en deux groupes et un nouveau match d'entraînement put commencer et, encore une fois, Kageyama et Hinata se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe. Hinata se donna à fond, mais rien n'y fit, il n'eut aucun compliment de la part de son passeur. C'est plus boudeur que jamais qu'il quitta le gymnase pour aller déjeuner. Il mangea en compagnie de Yachi, laissant alors Kageyama mangeait seul. Lui, qui avait pourtant prévu de manger avec lui se retrouvait à le surveiller de loin... encore une fois. Il alla ranger son panier repas. Alors qu'il descendait les marches, il croisa Sugawara.

\- Hinata, l'interpella le passeur.

\- Oui ? Répondit Hinata tout en s'arrêtant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu avais l'air bizarre ce matin, lui dit le passeur de troisième année.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, lui dit alors Hinata en souriant pour le rassurer.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant. Quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose en cours, il demandait à Yachi alors peut-être que s'il demandait conseil cette fois-ci aussi, il pourrait enfin comprendre son propre comportement.

\- En fait... commença Hinata. C'est à propos de Kageyama.

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus ? Demanda le passeur.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que depuis un moment je me demandais pourquoi...

Hinata s'interrompit alors ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer son problème à son senpai.

\- J'aimerais qu'il me fasse plus de compliments, avoua finalement le rouquin tout en baissant le tête quelque peu gêné par son aveu.

\- Ah...

Sugawara, qui ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de confession, ne sut quoi dire. Il voulait vraiment aider le jeune joueur et demanda alors :

\- Des compliments... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ben justement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, répondit Hinata. J'aime pas quand il m'ignore. Je préfère même quand il s'énerve, au moins il fait attention à moi.

\- Tu voudrais donc qu'il fasse plus attention à toi ? Demanda Sugawara tout en réfléchissant déjà au pourquoi du comment.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Hinata à vouloir autant l'attention du passeur de première année ? S'il voulait qu'Hinata redevienne lui-même, il se devait de l'aider à trouver la réponse à ses interrogations.

Sugawara s'assit alors sur les marches alors qu'Hinata prenait place à ses côtés.

\- Il y a d'autres choses qui te dérangent ? Demanda Sugawara espérant trouver des indices.

\- Eh ben... je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à lui ou a ses mains.

\- Ses mains ? S'étrangla presque le passeur tout en se demandant ou allait bien le conduire cette conversation.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour me féliciter, dit Hinata tout en mimant le geste.

\- Je vois. Quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai remarque que je le cherchais toujours le matin en arrivant. Mais je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi...

\- Et ça te fait quoi quand tu le vois ? Demanda Sugawara tout en commençant à penser à quelque chose d'assez inattendu.

\- Ça me met toujours de bonne humeur, répondit Hinata tout sourire.

\- Au fait, tu l'aimes bien Kageyama ? Lui demanda le troisième année.

Hinata sembla réfléchir. _Est-ce que je l'aime bien ? S_ e demanda le rouquin. _En tout cas je ne le déteste pas,_ se dit le jeune joueur.

\- Ou si tu préfères qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ? Ajouta Sugawara voyant qu'Hinata avait du mal à répondre à cette question.

\- Ça je le sais ! J'aime son jeu, répondit Hinata. Kageyama est vraiment incroyable quand il à le ballon entre ses mains. Il sait toujours me l'envoyer parfaitement comme je veux. Ah, toi aussi bien sûr, se reprit Hinata ne voulant pas blesser son senpai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais bien que tu es plus heureux avec les passes de Kageyama, lui dit Sugawara en souriant faiblement.

 _Comment ne pas le remarquer ? S_ ongea le passeur.

\- Ensuite ? Demanda Sugawara.

Hinata se mit à réfléchir de nouveau avant de répondre sans même s'en rendre compte :

\- Ses mains... Il a de grandes mains fines et j'aimerais bien qu'il me touche aussi délicatement que quand il fait une passe.

Hinata ne remarqua pas le trouble du passeur à ces mots.

\- Et ses yeux. J'aime bien ses yeux de la même couleur que la nuit.

Sugawara ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression qu'Hinata était de plus en plus de bonne humeur. _Serait-ce l'effet Kageyama ?_ Se demanda le passeur. Il sourit alors, n'ayant maintenant vraiment plus le moindre doute en ce qui concernait le problème du petit feinteur.

\- Ah, et j'aimerai bien, moi aussi, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et les mettre en bataille. Je suis sûr que ça l'énerverait, dit Hinata en pouffant de rire. Et puis... voulu continuer Hinata.

\- Hinata, l'interrompit Sugawara ne voulant pas en savoir plus, ayant le sentiment de violer sa vie privée, tu ne crois pas que tu l'aimes tout simplement ? Tenta alors le passeur pas vraiment sûr de la manière dont il aurait dû le dire.

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son coéquipier voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'il appréciait Kageyama maintenant. Ils étaient coéquipiers, alliés et même amis. Normal non ?

\- Je veux dire... amoureux de lui, dit finalement Sugawara de plus en plus embarrassé.

À ces mots c'est Hinata qui devint écarlate. Presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Je serais... de Kageyama ! S'écria presque le rouquin.

\- Enfin, c'est une idée, répondit le troisième année. Je dis ça, mais je dois me tromper.

Hinata y réfléchit alors un peu plus. Cela expliquerait ces rêves où il voyait Kageyama le prendre dans ses bras. Et puis ça expliquait aussi sa jalousie lorsqu'il le voyait faire des passes aux autres. Mais le problème était de savoir si oui ou non c'était bien ça...

\- Mais comment savoir ? Demanda Hinata à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour son partenaire.

\- Là, je ne sais pas trop, répondit tout de même Sugawara.

Hinata continua d'y réfléchir avant de se lever soudainement.

\- Mais oui, je sais ! s'écria Hinata avant de sauter les quelques marches et de partir en courant vers le gymnase.

Sugawara le suivit et quand ils arrivèrent au gymnase, Sawamura en sortait justement.

\- L'entraînement va reprendre.

Les autres joueurs étaient déjà là. Hinata ne l'écouta pas vraiment et se précipita à l'intérieur du gymnase avant de repérer le second passeur de l'équipe. Sugawara le regarda se précipiter vers lui avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui, le faisant alors tomber au sol. Personne ne comprit ce qui se passa ensuite : Hinata plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Kageyama avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Sous le choc, ce dernier ne pensa même pas une seule seconde à le repousser. Alors qu'Hinata mettait fin au baiser, Kageyama revenait peu à peu à lui.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris imbécile d'Hinata ! S'écria Kageyama rouge d'embarras.

Hinata de nouveau en pleine réflexion ne prêta pas attention à la mauvaise humeur dans laquelle il avait mis Kageyama. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : recommencer ! Il releva son visage vers celui du passeur.

\- Je crois que je t'aime, dit-il de but en blanc.

\- …

Un silence de cathédrale s'installa dans le gymnase. Sugawara n'en revenait pas ! Hinata n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins pour savoir si oui on non il aimait bel et bien son partenaire, et à l'entendre il avait vu juste. Sawamura crut bon d'intervenir.

\- On va se diviser en deux pour le reste de l'entraînement. Kageyama tu viens avec moi, Hinata tu vas dans l'équipe de Sugawara.

Hinata se leva tranquillement, laissant Kageyama, encore sous le choc, au sol. Sugawara vint vers lui et lui tendit la main. Kageyama l'attrapa distraitement, se relevant alors.

\- Ne lui en veux pas trop, dit-il alors à Kageyama.

\- …

Sugawara partit finalement rejoindre son groupe et l'entraînement put reprendre. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être spécialement observateur pour remarquer que Kageyama n'était plus vraiment dans ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier était complètement amorphe, agissant alors plus par instinct qu'autre chose. À aucun moment Kageyama et Hinata ne se croisèrent et l'entraînement prit finalement fin. Kageyama partit rapidement se changer avant de croiser le chemin du petit rouquin. Tout le monde le regarda partir en courant presque. Personne n'avait vraiment su quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, même Tsukishima n'avait pas su quoi lui dire pour se moquer de ce dernier, et avait donc lui aussi gardé le silence.

Une fois prêt, il quitta les vestiaires du club croisant ainsi tous les autres joueurs qui s'y rendaient. Il détourna les yeux quand Hinata passa près de lui, ce qui blessa légèrement le petit feinteur. Sugawara et Sawamura passèrent et le passeur s'arrêta.

\- Je te rejoins après, dit-il au capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Bien.

Sugawara s'approcha de Kageyama.

\- Kageyama, l'interpella-t-il alors.

Le plus jeune des passeurs s'arrêta alors, faisant ensuite face à son senpai.

\- Je... Par rapport à Hinata...

Au prénom du petit rouquin, Kageyama rougit subitement.

\- J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas, il... n'a pas réfléchi.

\- …

\- Tu es en colère, c'est ça ? Demanda Sugawara qui pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

\- Je... sais pas... vraiment, articula finalement le plus jeune des deux passeurs.

\- Tu ne lui en veux pas alors ? S'étonna le troisième année agréablement surprit et surtout soulagé pour le petit feinteur.

 _Dans ce cas, il y a une petit chance..._ pensa Sugawara.

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Sugawara.

\- Oui, répondit Kageyama en ancrant son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

\- Que représente Hinata pour toi ?

\- …

Kageyama fut quelque peu surpris par cette question et ne trouva rien à répondre. Voyant le jeune passeur en pleine réflexion, Sugawara crut bon de le laisser un peu seul.

\- Je dois y aller, mais réfléchis-y, lui conseilla tout de même Sugawara, je suis sûr que ça t'aideras à y voir plus clair.

\- Mmm, répondit Kageyama avant de reprendre sa marche.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

De retour chez lui, une fois le dîner finit et le bain prit, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il soupira alors. Les dernières paroles de Sugawara ne cessaient de le hanter. _Que représente Hinata pour toi ?_ Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et ne le savait toujours pas. _C'est vrai_ , pensa Kageyama, _que représente Hinata pour moi ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeu du petit feinteur et à la colère qu'il avait ressenti devant son potentiel gâché. Il se souvint aussi de leurs retrouvailles au gymnase du lycée quelques mois plus tard. D'abord rivaux et maintenant coéquipiers. Ennemis et maintenant amis. Amis ? Seulement amis ?

Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux, posant son bras sur ses yeux. Instinctivement, de son autre main, il passa son index sur ses lèvres, repensant alors au baiser qu'il avait échangé un peu plus tôt avec le petit rouquin. _Je crois que je t'aime,_ entendit presque Kageyama. _Et moi, je ressens quoi ?_ Ce qui l'avait surpris, en dehors du baiser bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti : un étrange bien être à sentir le corps du plus petit si proche du sien. Un doux sentiment quand il avait senti les lèvres d'Hinata venir capturer les siennes... Il ressentit même une drôle de chaleur se rependre en lui à se souvenir et la seule chose à laquelle il pensa alors fut : encore. Il se redressa soudainement quand il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait encore. Il voulait sentir de nouveau le petit feinteur contre lui, le serrer dans ses bras et, rien, que d'y penser, cela faisait battre la chamade à son cœur. C'est plus que perturbé qu'il tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée, le nom du petit feinteur sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure. Il n'avait pas cessé de rêver du petit feinteur et il avait encore du mal à accepter la vérité qui ne cessait de venir le hanter. La seule manière qu'il connaissait pour se distraire était bien évidemment le volley et c'est donc sans hésiter qu'il partit de chez lui pour le lycée. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne, et il fut alors surpris d'entendre des bruits de ballons alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement de la porte et fut quelque peu surpris de voir le sujet de ses rêves en train de s'entraîner. Instinctivement, Hinata se tourna vers lui, faisant alors sursauter le passeur.

\- Kageyama ! s'écria Hinata avant d'accourir vers lui.

Kageyama recula, sur la défensive. Avec le petit rouquin, il n'était jamais sur de rien. Allait-il encore l'embrasser ? Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement, il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques pas de lui.

\- Fais-moi des passes ! Ajouta Hinata tout sourire.

\- Mmm, répondit Kageyama mi-soulagé, mi-déçu.

Ils commencèrent à s'entraîner en silence jusqu'à ce que Kageyama demande.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là aujourd'hui ?

\- J'espérais que tu viendrais, répondit simplement Hinata.

Kageyama lui fit une nouvelle passe et observa le corps du rouquin retombant au sol, atterrissant sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui, un nouveau sourire sur le visage.

\- Et tu es là, ajouta-t-il.

\- …

Kageyama ne sut, une nouvelle fois, pas quoi répondre. Il détourna les yeux, de plus en plus embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Oh et je me suis trompé hier, dit alors Hinata.

\- De quoi ? Répondit Kageyama soudainement tendu.

\- Quand je t'ai dit "Je crois que je t'aime", ajouta le petit feinteur.

Ces quelques mots blessèrent le passeur comme aucuns autres mots n'auraient pu le faire. Il lâcha maladroitement le ballon qu'il tenait en main.

\- Ce que j'aurais du dire c'est "Je t'aime", continua Hinata sans remarquer la soudaine tristesse de son partenaire. J'en suis sûr maintenant.

Kageyama laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, dit alors Kageyama, ne me refait pas peur comme ça, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son vis-à-vis.

\- Te faire peur ? Comment ça ? Demanda Hinata en s'approchant de lui.

Devant le regard bien trop franc d'Hinata, Kageyama ne put soutenir son regard et détourna les yeux. Pour une fois, il comprit tout de suite ce qui avait effrayé le passeur. Enfin, il supposa que c'était ça. Pour être plus sur, il lui demanda :

\- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je ne t'aimais pas ?

Kageyama pinça les lèvres, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Hinata comprit qu'il avait vu juste et se posa donc une autre question : pourquoi cela avait-il bien pu l'effrayer ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ? Demanda Hinata plein d'espoir.

Kageyama sursauta légèrement et alors qu'il tentait de prendre la fuite, Hinata l'attrapa par le bras, avant de le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr, il suffit de m'embrasser tu sais. Pour moi, ça a marché.

\- Imbécile, comme si je pouvais faire ça... répondit faiblement le passeur.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ? Rétorqua Hinata. Moi, j'en ai vraiment envie et c'est parce que je t'aime. C'est grâce à Sugawara que je l'ai compris, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Alors si toi aussi tu as des doutes tu n'as qu'à...

Fatigué de l'entendre parler sans cesse, Kageyama attrapa Hinata aux épaules avant de s'emparer brusquement de ses lèvres avec envie. Hinata mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, mais il fut bien heureux de sentir les lèvres de Kageyama, impérieuses, malmener les siennes. Il répondit finalement avec empressement au baiser de son passeur, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Hinata, légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou de Kageyama qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. C'est avec gourmandise qu'ils échangèrent d'autres baisers. Tantôt doux et légers, tantôt passionnés et fougueux. C'est avec réticence qu'ils durent pourtant se séparer, à bout de souffle.

Hinata sourit alors de plus belle.

\- Je t'aime Kageyama, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est bon je suis pas sourd, répondit Kageyama gêné par autant de démonstrations.

Ce n'était évidemment pas à ce genre de réponse que s'était attendu le plus petit et c'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il demanda :

\- Et toi ?

Hinata put sentir les mains de son passeur se crisper légèrement alors que les joues de ce dernier prenaient une teinte un peu plus rosée. Hinata déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kageyama. N'ayant aucune réponse, il recommença et déposa un second baiser. Kageyama se crispa d'avantage, mais ne dit rien. Hinata posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Kageyama. Encore un... Et encore un...

\- Mais t'as pas finit, imbécile d'Hinata ! S'écria le passeur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? Et puis si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à me répondre, ajouta le rouquin.

Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça ? C'était juste un peu trop embarrassant et trop soudain pour lui. Passer du jour eu lendemain d'ami à éventuel petit-ami était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hinata.

Voyant que Kageyama ne répondait toujours pas, il se redressa une nouvelle fois, prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau. Kageyama réagit avant et s'écria presque :

\- C'est bon, je t'aime aussi, ça te va ?

C'est tout sourire qu'Hinata lui répondit :

\- Oui.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et, cette fois, ce ne fut pas un petit baiser. Il s'accrocha autant qu'il put au corps du plus grand qui répondit immédiatement au nouveau baiser. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau appréciant juste la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Kageyama avait finalement passé ses bras autour du corps du plus petit alors que ce dernier avait posé son front sur le torse du passeur.

\- Tu me fais des passes ? Demanda finalement Hinata après de longues minutes de silence.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, lundi, les joueurs se rendirent tous dans les vestiaires du club pour leur entraînement matinal. Sugawara surveilla de près l'arrivée de Kageyama et d'Hinata, inquiet pour eux. Pourtant, quand il les vit arriver une nouvelle fois en faisant la course, il sut que tout s'était bien passé. Et quand Hinata embrassa soudainement Kageyama, pour l'encourager soit disant, il sut avec certitude que tout s'était bien passé pour les deux joueurs et fut bien heureux pour eux. Il s'amusa de l'air embarrassé du passeur alors que ce dernier s'énervait une nouvelle fois sur Hinata qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal : il avait simplement embrassé celui qu'il aimait, où était le mal ? Sugawara lui expliqua à la fin de l'entraînement que cela embarrassait sûrement Kageyama et Hinata promit alors de recommencer uniquement quand il n'y aurait plus personne ce qui soulagea son désormais petit ami. Le mal était pourtant déjà fait et Tanaka, Nishinoya et surtout Tsukishima ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de lui.

Kageyama n'en voulait cependant nullement à son petit-ami. Il l'aimait bien trop pour cela et son côté exubérant et toujours à 100% faisait aussi parti de son charme. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde que le petit rouquin ne change. Ce que personne ne sut, c'est qu'en plus d'Hinata, Kageyama remercia lui aussi Sugawara, même s'il l'avait moins aidé qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Hinata.

Les deux garçons pouvaient désormais se donner à fond dans leurs entraînements et dans leur matchs, maintenant qu'ils avaient pu mettre un nom sur ce drôle de sentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Jamais les autres en les avaient vus autant en symbiose. Les prochains matchs et entraînements s'annonçaient des plus prometteurs...


End file.
